Chikorita's Wish
by icypika
Summary: Chikorita makes a wish about her and ash who knows whats going to happen? I want your thoughts and ideas for the story so PM me them or put them in the review section
1. Chapter 1

_**Chikorita's Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

**Poke speech translated**

Chapter 1: The wish

On their way to Violet City:

One night Ash, Misty, and Brock were having while their Pokémon were too.

Ash said "Hey guys look it's a shooting star make a wish. I wish to be the world's greatest Pokémon master." (Like no one was expecting that)

Misty said "I wish to be the world's best water type Pokémon trainer."

Brock said "I wish I could get a girlfriend."

Meanwhile with the Pokémon:

_**Chikorita wished "I wish Ash was a Chikorita like me so we could be together."**_

_**Pikachu said "What'd you say Chikorita?"**_

_**Chikorita replied "Nothing Pikachu."**_

_Back with Ash: _

_Brock said "Hey guys it's getting late we should go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow._

_Misty said "Brock's right we should get some sleep. Night everyone."_

_Brock said "Night Guys."_

_Ash said "Yeah night everyone." Ash called back of his Pokémon except for Pikachu and for some reason Chikorita refused to go into her pokeball. Ash just decided forget about it and went to sleep._

_Author's Note_

_Sorry it was short. I'm not the best when it comes to Pokémon Fan fictions so PM me with any ideas. What'd you guys think?_

_Should Brock and Misty find out and how?_

_How will Ash's Pokémon react?___


	2. Chapter 2

Chickorita's Wish Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Author's Note: I'm going to be nicknaming Chikorita just so it's easier for me. Her Nickname is going to be Lily. So Lily=Ash's Chikorita

Chapter 2: The discovery

The next morning Lily woke up early for a breath of fresh air. Last night she had slept in Ash's tent along with Pikachu. Lily noticed Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag.

Poke speech to English

Lily said to herself "Where's Ash? He'd never wake up this early in the morning." Then she heard the sound of another Chikorita in Ash's Sleeping bag. When she went to check it out she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a male Chikorita that was wearing Ash's hat. The male Chikorita was a little bit smaller than her but she didn't care. Lily started to shake the little Chikorita awake then she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Ash's voice but younger. She said "It can't be or is it?" She shouted "ASH IS THAT YOU?" The little Chikorita woke up saying "Yeah. Wait who are you?"

Lily said "Ash it's me Chikorita but my real name is Lily."

Ash then realized that Lily was a little bit bigger than him.

Ash said shocked "Wait how can I understand you?"

Lily giggled "It's because my wish came true."

Ash asked "What wish?"

She said "Remember last night when we saw the shooting star?" Ash just nodded.

She continued "I wished that you were a Chikorita so we could be together."

Ash said while getting up on to his feet "So that's why I can understand you. But how am I supposed to tell Misty and Brock that I got turned into a Chikorita? "

Lily said "That's easy just show them your hat."

Ash asked "How long this going to last is?"

Lily said joyfully "If we get lucky forever."

Ash said with a pout "But Lily I'm a human not a Chikorita."

Lily said "Well now you're a Chikorita."

Ash sighed and said "But what if team rocket attacks?"

Lily said "Don't worry. Did you really think I wouldn't teach you how to fight?"

Ash said with a sad voice "No, I guess not. I'm just worried about how everyone is going to react to this." Lily started to comfort Ash. Ash didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying it. Then Ash noticed Pikachu was starting to wake up. He was scared about how Pikachu would react, so he tried to hide behind Lily. But Lily pushed him towards Pikachu.

Pikachu said, "Hey Lily who's your little friend?"

Lily said "Pikachu its Ash. My wish came true last night."

Pikachu asked "What wish?" Lily explained everything to Pikachu.

Pikachu said as he turned towards Ash "Well Ash looks like you're a Pokémon now. And it also looks like you got yourself a girlfriend." Pikachu was laughing after finishing his statement. Ash wanted to tackle Pikachu right there on the spot but, Lily stopped him and said "Ash don't worry about anything I promise you will like being a Chikorita."

After Pikachu finally stopped laughing he said with a serious voice "Ash now that I think about how are you going to tell Misty and Brock?"

Ash said "Lily suggest that when they wake up to go in front of them and show them my hat."

Pikachu said "Well it's not the best plan but it's the only plan we got."

Lily turned to Ash and said "Hey Ash maybe while we are waiting to for the others to wake up I think I should start teaching you how to fight."

Pikachu said obviously annoyed "Lily you mean WE will teach him how to fight. Right?"

Lily said "Yeah but, what do you know about being a Chikorita?"

Pikachu said in a defeated tone "Fine you win but I want to watch I mean he's my friend too."

Lily said "Of course Pikachu." Lily headed out of the tent while using vine whip to drag Ash out of the tent. Pikachu noticed the aroma of Ash's leaf was getting stronger. The aroma of a Chikorita's leaf is a sign of their happiness. But he kept quiet about it he wanted to see how things went with Ash and Lily.

End of Chapter 2

Icy: Hey guys I'm finished with this chapter. What do you think?

Next time: Ash starts his training and Brock and Misty find out what happened. How do you guys want them to find out? That and if any of you know ash's Johto team after he catches Chikorita please let me know. See ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chikorita's Wish Chapter 3: The trouble begins (No Team Rocket isn't coming in. They won't be in the fanfic for a few more chapters) Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Ash, Lily, and Pikachu left the tent for some fresh and some training.

Poke speech to English:

Lily said "Let's start some training. We'll start off with something simple like Tackle. Does that sound good to you?"

Ash nodded and asked "Who am I battling?"

Lily started giggling and said "Me of course silly."

Pikachu said "How come he's battling you and not me?"

Lily said clearly annoyed "Because he needs to start off with an easy opponent and because I know more about being a Chikorita then you will ever know." Ash gave a quiet laugh hoping Pikachu wouldn't hear him. Pikachu turned towards Ash and scowled at him. Ash noticed this and quickly turned his attention back towards Lily.

Lily said "I'm waiting my little Ashie." She called Ashie so he would charge at her with full power. After Ash heard Lily calling him Ashie he charged at her with as much power as he could, but sadly half-way he tripped and hit the ground with a loud THUMP!

Pikachu was laughing out loud at his trainer turned Chikorita and shouted "That was hilarious! Can you do that again?" Lily noticed that Ash was close to crying, since what Pikachu said was hurting her little Ashie's feelings she shot a powerful razor leaf at Pikachu. Pikachu noticed a whole bunch of razor sharp leaves coming at him he barely dodged the attack.

Pikachu shouted "LILY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Lily shouted angrily "You hurt my little Ashie's feeling you have to apologize."

Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Lily and said "You're not the boss of me. Then the two of them broke out into a huge fight. Ash was so scared so he ran away and hid behind a large rock. Brock and Misty woke up from hearing all the noise and ran out of their tents. They saw Ash's Pikachu and Chikorita fighting over who knows what.

Misty was starting to get very irritated and shouted "ASH KETCHUM! GET OUT HERE AND CONTROL YOUR POKEMON!" (I've been wanting to write that ever since it came into my head. ) Brock was so scared he didn't say anything. Pikachu and Lily stopped fighting as they realized that they had woken up Misty and Brock and they couldn't see Ash anywhere, so they started to panic realizing they had probably scared poor Ash half to death so he ran away.

Lily said "Pikachu I'll go find Ash while you stall Misty and Brock." Pikachu nodded and knew there was no reason for him to argue because after seeing what Misty did to Ash when they argued he didn't want to take a chance.

What'd you think? What will happen next? Check back later today I'm going to try and post the next chapter but I'm not sure if I will. Don't count on it but, anyways please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
Misty and Brock started towards Ash's tent to wake him up. Pikachu beat them there and stopped them before they got into the tent.  
Brock asked, "Pikachu, do you know where Ash is?" Pikachu shook his head.  
Misty said, "Pikachu let us in. We know he's in there. If he won't wake up I'll give him a whack with my mallet. If you don't let us in I'll give you the same treatment."  
Brock stopped the fight that was about to break out and suggested, "If he's asleep I'll make breakfast and that'll wake him up."  
Misty sighed and said, "Fine but if that doesn't work, we are going back to my plan." So after that was said Brock started to make breakfast.  
Meanwhile with Lily...  
Lily shouted, "Ashie where are you?! You can't hide from me, so just come out." She caught Ash's scent by a large rock. She playfully said, "I found you my little Ashie! Come out from behind there or I'll come in after you." Ash knew there was no hiding now so he came out.  
Ash said "How'd you find me?"  
Lily giggled and said, "I followed your scent, silly. Why'd you run away?"  
Ash said ashamed, "I ran because you and Pikachu scared me with you fighting."  
Lily noticed a tear forming in Ash's eyes and asked, "Why are you crying?"  
Ash said sternly, "I'm not crying I just have something in my eyes!"  
Lily giggled and thought to herself, As usual he's trying to keep his tough guy act up.  
Lily said, "Anyways let's head back to camp. Pikachu is worried about you."  
Ash asked, "He is? Also why did you two start fighting in the first place?"  
Lily said, "Well, you see, I saw that Pikachu laughing at you was making you upset, so I got mad at him and attacked him."  
Ash asked very puzzled, "Why'd you do that?"  
Lily thought to herself, Man Pikachu is right. He is dense.  
Lily said, "I'll tell you later. We need you to get back to camp, so you can tell Brock and Misty what happened." Ash gulped in fear at hearing that and thought to himself, Uh-oh this isn't going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chikorita's Wish Chapter 5: Misty and Brock find out

Sorry about the stupid chapter title

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Pikachu noticed the aroma of Lily's leaf, he rushed over to Lily as she came out of the forest with Ash behind her.

Pikachu said, "I was starting to worry you didn't find Ash."

Lily said with a smile, "Pikachu you worry too much. Of course I'd find my little Ashie."

Ash interrupted and asked, "Hey Lily how come you keep calling me Ashie?"

Lily answered with a giggle, "Because that's my nickname for you."

Pikachu walked over to Ash and asked what happened, even though he already knew.

Ash said, "You and Lily's fighting scared me, so I ran to hide somewhere."

Pikachu had a shocked look on his face and thought to himself _that's the last thing I'd expect him to do. I guess his size is getting to him._ Lily saw the look on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking, but then Pikachu shook the look off his face.

Lily and Pikachu said with an ashamed look on their "We're sorry that we scared you. Can you forgive us?" Ash nodded with a smile and said, "Of course I can, but Pikachu please don't laugh at me if I mess up it hurts my feeling." The three Pokémon got into a group hug but the happiness didn't last long when they heard Brock and Misty's voices. Obviously Ash was the most worried because he froze at the sounds of their voices. Lily tried to snap him out of his trance. Then Misty came up to the three Pokémon and said (A/N I'm just going to pretend Brock and Misty know Chikorita's nickname so it's easier for Me.), "Hey Lily. Hey Pikachu." Then she noticed a smaller Chikorita standing next to Lily and asked, "Hey Lily who's your little friend?" Ash sighed at hearing Misty call him little she had done it before, but for some reason it hurt more than it usually did. She called Brock over to where she was when Brock arrived she said, "Hey Brock looks like Lily made a new friend."

Brock said "I guess so." Chikorita told or more like ordered him to get his hat Ash knew not to argue and did as he was told. Misty noticed the smaller Chikorita going running towards Ash's tent she tried to stop him but, he was too fast for her. Brock was petting Pikachu and Lily when he heard a loud gasp coming from his best friend's tent and realized it was Misty who had made the loud gasp.

Brock ran to her side and asked, "What's wrong Mist?" Misty didn't say anything and pointed towards the little Chikorita ( . Ash for those with a bad memory) Brock looked where Misty was pointing and saw the little Chikorita wearing Ash's hat which by the way was way big on the little Chikorita's body.

Misty said, "That little Chikorita is Ash."

Brock asked, "How do you know?"

Misty said, "Do you really think some random Chikorita would put on a human's hat?"

Brock said, "Good point, but how did this happen?" Lily and Chikorita joined the others in the tent. Then Brock remembered the shooting star from the night before.

He turned around towards Lily and asked, "Lily did you wish Ash was a Chikorita, so you could be together?" Lily nodded sheepishly.

Misty asked with a hint of worry in her voice, "Brock do you think there is a way to turn Ash back to normal?" Lily gave the red head a jealous glare that said don't even think about taking my Ash.

Brock noticed the look on Lily's face and said to Misty, "Who knows? But I don't think we should you know how Lily has a crush on Ash and we both know what she would to do prevent us from changing Ash back. For now I think the best course of action is to put him in a Pokeball so no one can catch him."

Misty said, "I guess your right for now we should train him to protect himself." As she said that she took out one of Ash's empty Pokeballs and tapped Ash on the head and caught him with ease. Evil thoughts started going through Misty's head about two things. One thing was what she could force Ash to do and the second thing was about how mad she was at Lily for what she did to Ash. She then released Ash and the friends and the Pokémon went to have Breakfast and find out what to do with Ash who would train him or in other words who Ash would belong to. We all Misty wants Ash to be her Pokémon so she can boss him around wait doesn't she already do that?

Icy: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have a question who do you want to Ash to belong to Misty or Brock? Please leave your answers in the review section. I also want to know how you want Team Rocket to come in. See ya next time.


	6. Notice

Sup guys icypika here with a notice for Chikorita's wish. I'm out of ideas for this story I want to know how you want Team Rocket to come in, until then please put your ideas in the review.


End file.
